Instant Adventures
Instant Adventures, to publikacja zawierająca 9 zróżnicowanych przygód do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40137). Publikację wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorami są Timothy S. O'Brien, Peter Schweighofer, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann i Floyd Wesel. Zawartość *Introduction **What's In This Book? **Using The Cards **Time Frame *The Argovia Strike **Introduction **Episode One ***The Trip to Argovia ***Tangling with the Nightlife **Episode Two ***The Sensor Complex ***The Too-Clever-By-Far Option **Spawning A Campaign **Character Reward *Agent Nallok Is Missing **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Heavy Lifting **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Spawning A Campaign **Character Rewards *Into the Heat of Battle **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Episode Four **Spawning A Campaign **Character Rewards *Family Problems **Introduction **Episode One ***Shopping Spree **Episode Two **Episode Three **Alternate Ending **Spawning A Campaign **Character Rewards *Meltdown **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two ***The Con ***The Battle **Episode Three **Episode Four **Episode Five **Alternate Endings **Spawning A Campaign **Character Rewards *New Recruits and Rebel Guns **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Episode Four **Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *The Treasure of Celis Mott **Introduction **Episode One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Episode Four ***The Treasure Revealed! **Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Operation: Shadowstrike **Introduction **Episode One ***Welcome to NCW-781 ***Approach Route One **Episode Two **Episode Three **Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Cards Przygody RPG *The Argovia Strike *Agent Nallok Is Missing *Heavy Lifting *Into the Heat of Battle *Family Problems *Meltdown *New Recruits and Rebel Guns *The Treasure of Celis Mott *Operation: Shadowstrike Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *"The Argovia Strike" Quick-start Outline *Thermal Mine - dane sprzętu (Anti-structure mine) *Leona Makk - dane postaci *Voxen Tass - dane statku (Shang Lines Bulk Hauler) *Imperial Interdictor Cruiser - dane statku *Argovas City and Environs - mapa *Argovia - dane planety *Battz - dane postaci *Juggernaut Heavy Assault Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Imperial Sensor Net Complex - schemat *"Agent Nallok Is Missing" Quick-start Outline *Bennbus Polag - dane postaci *Salt Mine - schemat *Agent Nallok - dane postaci *Bennbus Polag's House - schemat *"Heavy Lifting" Quick-start Outline *The Vapor Scream Cantina - schemat *F'ej D'aw - dane postaci *Nawnam the Hutt - dane postaci *Gennan Var - dane postaci *Burtiin the Wookiee - dane postaci *The Nal Hutta Jewel - dane statku (Ubrikkian Minstrel-class space yacht) *Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca (Incom/Subpro Z-95 Headhunter) *"Into the Heat of Battle" Quick-start Outline *B'aerlak Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Trunk Ripper - dane zwierzęcia *Lambda Shuttle - dane statku *Who Is This Guy, Anyway? *Nikal Kam - dane postaci *"Family Problems" Quick-start Outline *Vee Naaq - dane postaci *Boe Vixe - dane postaci *Mobquet Corona luxury speeder - dane pojazdu *Zobberan Hound - dane zwierzecia *"Meltdown" Quick-start Outline *Obas - dane planety *Subpro TL-118 "StarHammer" Short-range Attack Ship - dane pojazdu *"New Recruits and Rebel Guns" Quick-start Outline *Grugosh - dane postaci *Vandar - dane postaci *Ubrikkian SuperHaul Model II Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *BlasTech E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster - dane sprzętu *AT-ST Walker - dane pojazdu *Eucliptan Morae - dane statku (Republic Sienar Systems BR-23 Courier) *Incom T-65B X-wing - dane myśliwca *TIE/In Fighter - dane myśliwca *"The Treasure of Celis Mott" Quick-start Outline *What CeeNine does and doesn't know *Xishel - dane postaci *Y-TIE Ugly - dane statku *Modified Imperial Light Corvette - dane statku *Zarfeen - dane postaci *"Operation: Shadowstrike" Quick-start Outline *Automap - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub "Tracker" GPS Module) *Combat Paragliders - dane sprzętu (Modified Nen-Carvon R-19 Paraglider) *Operation: Shadowstrike - Overhead View *Imperial Storm Commandos - dane typowego członka formacji *Floating Fortress - dane pojazdu Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *From Alliance Command to All Alliance personnel *Wiadomość Bennbusa Polaga *List gończy: Nawnam the Hutt *Wiadomość ostrzegawcza o awarii w zakładach na Obas *Mission Debriefing Credits *design: Timothy S. O'Brien (The Treasure of Celis Mott), Peter Schweighofer (Agent Nallok Is Missing, Into The Heat Of Battle, New Recruits and Rebel Guns), George Strayton (Meltdown), Paul Sudlow (The Argovia Strike), Eric S. Trautmann (Operation: Shadowstrike), Floyd Wesel (Heavy Lifting, Family Problems) *product concept: George Strayton *development: Paul Sudlow *editing and additional development: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design and graphics: Brian Schomburg *additional graphics: Stephen Crane *card illustrations: Robert Duchlinski, Brian Schomburg, Christopher J. Trevas, Christina Wald *interior art: Mike Chen, Paul Daly, Ray Lederer, Christopher J. Trevas, Christina Wald, Loston Wallace *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editor: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)